Bravery
by durrogoiie
Summary: Lucifer teases Castiel about his fear of thunderstorms, and Cass decides to show his big brother that he really can be brave, just like him. AU - told in point of view of Lucifer.


All day the sky told us that it would be raining tonight; the sky started to change from a bright blue to a dark gray, almost sinister-like, really. I couldn't help but smile that it would because, honestly, I love storms. They were loud and obnoxious and the lightening striking the earth always looked so beautiful. The rain felt nice, too. The thing that made this really special though was that it hadn't rained in two months. It was summertime, and it had been nothing but heat. Everyone thought that we were going through a drought; the flowers died, crops died, people were complaining and some were even fainting. It didn't bother me much, actually. I like the heat – but I love the rain even more. So the sight of storm clouds gave everyone a relief….except for one little boy. This little boy is my brother, you see. He's only about eight years old, and he is _terrified_ of thunder and lightening. The last time it had stormed, he cried and hid in my room with me. I couldn't get him off of me until it was over – and even then we ended up sleeping in my bed together. As much as it seemed annoying, I actually kind of liked that. I felt…needed.

It started to get darker now, and mother told us to stay inside. I really didn't want to stay inside – I wanted to sit out in the rain or at the least sit on the porch. But no, mother said it would be too dangerous. She didn't want me to get struck by lightening. Castiel was getting really fidgety already. He clung to mother for a little while, then slowly made his way to me. I couldn't help but smile at the boy; he was cute, I'll give him that, but it kind of irked me that he was just freaking out. Not really saying anything, but his body language was clear to me. I looked at him and let out a sigh. "Cass, seriously, you need to get over this fear. You'll never grow up to be a big-boy if you don't." I said to him (jokingly of course). Cass stared at me for a moment and frowned. "But I am! I'm trying, I really am Luci! I want to be like you and watch it and play in it but it's so hard." Cass whined a bit. I just sighed again, and looked away, not giving him anymore attention. This upset him.

I didn't see Cass for a little while after that; the rain began to pour down and I had been sitting by the window, staring outside. It looked amazing. The raindrops looked huge, really, and the sky was dark. It was really hard to see anything outside – it looked like sun was just taken away. Then lightening struck, and following it, a loud boom. It made me jump a bit because it was really freaking' loud, and I kind of laughed. I had begun to wonder where Cass went; I wondered if he was curled up in his room, hiding under his bed, or something. But then mother asked me where he was. "Isn't he in his room? Or check mine." I said to her, feeling a bit concerned. But mother shook her head. "I already looked and he's not there!" There was worry in her tone, and the look on her face didn't help me any. I got up and began to call his name – surely he'd come to his big brother. But there was no response. I searched the house frantically…until I heard mother yelling outside.

I ran to go see what she was yelling about, and then I finally saw. Cass was outside in the rain. I gave him this nasty look, but he was too far to even see his or my face. I told mother to move out of the way and I ran after him, darting into the rain. God, it felt so good on my skin, the heat of summer washing away finally. I ran as fast as I could to get to him, and he was just standing there, trembling. I couldn't help but be angry at the kid, simply because he scared our mother, and he was being an idiot! "Castiel, what the Hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him. The rain was pouring and we were just being pelted by the heavy raindrops. Cass turned to me and kept his eyes shut, scared to see the lightening. "I-I want to be like you, brother, I want to be brave," he said, trembling still. I couldn't help but feel terrible after he said that; he was trying to get over his fear. It was my fault he was out here, risking his life.

"Cass, look at you, you're outside in the rain, and you're doing it. This is enough! Please, come inside before you scare mother even further!" I yelled at him, grabbing his arms. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "N-no, not yet!" Why not? What was he even staying out here for now? Suddenly, a bright light flashed near us, and it made me jump; Cass didn't jump, though. Thunder boomed nearly three seconds later, and Cass just stared at me. "Now we can go." I didn't say anything else and I just simply dragged him into the house, trying to avoid getting struck by lightening. As we reached the house, we were soaking wet; water dripped onto the floor and mother was scolding my little brother. I watched them and couldn't help but feel bad. It was my fault, and he was just trying to prove he was brave. I volunteered to take him upstairs and get him dried off and into his pajamas.

I dried him off with a towel, not saying anything to him. He was silent, but then broke it with a giggle. "Luci, you were scared." I gave him a dirty look, but then softened by gaze. "Yeah, I was afraid you were going to get killed." I said to him, drying him off. I wrapped the towel around him, and then sent him to his room to get changed. I dried myself off, too, throwing my wet clothes into the laundry basket, grabbing a towel and heading to my room too. I got dressed, and then laid in my bed, staring out the window. The storm had calmed down a little, but lightening was still crashing down. It was a bit scary now, the more I thought about it. Lightening could kill someone. Then the thunder – the thunder made me jump a bit. It was so close…

Needless to say, I was sleeping with Castiel tonight.


End file.
